


在那之后

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3剧透有, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 5.3剧透有！！漆黑秘话七内容有！！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 爱梅光 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	在那之后

游末邦的人们聚集在一起，为了某个目的一起行动起来。这要是放在过去，大概是谁也无法想像的事情。然而他们确实地行动起来了，为了大电梯重新启用而努力。光被安排到了一个角落让他先休息，在现在不需要英雄战斗的时候是他难能可贵的休息时间。一名矮小的矮人族女性递给他一小瓶酒，说是也没有什么好招待暗之战士的，只能给他喝喝家里传下来的葡萄酒了。光本想要拒绝，毕竟在这样的年代这大概是对方家族传下来的纪念之物。然而那矮人族女性已经她的同伴喊走，似乎是开始打算商讨接下来该怎么做。那瓶酒就在光的手中，他犹豫了一会儿还是打开喝了。

入口的酒十分美味，有些像是他曾经在葡萄酒港喝过的东西。他让酒液在自己的舌尖与口腔中停留了一会儿，才慢慢地吞咽下去。这瓶葡萄酒果香的气味浓郁，严格说来比起酒更靠近好喝的果汁一些。然而那酒也确实有著一定的酒精浓度，一不留神把这个当成果汁喝的光一下子就有些昏昏欲睡。

他找了个墙面靠著坐到了地上，这里头上有著屋檐，可以稍稍遮蔽一些过剩的光。他的眼皮有些沉重，最后也就这样缓缓闭上了。

**

「阿泽姆？你现在要去哪里呢？」

梦境之中他身处于一个美丽的城市，四周是巨大的建筑物，而从头顶上落下的阳光把整个城市变成了白色。四周的人们穿著黑色的长袍戴著面具，乍看之下就像是某种神秘宗教的信徒。然而光却明白，这里的人确实是这样，那并不是什么宗教而是作为一个良好市民该穿的服装。

「喔我啊……要去处理那个火山的事情。」他看见自己的手上拿著一个东西，就像是水晶柱一样的东西里头有著他有些熟悉的影子。那是他曾经打倒过的蛮神，火神伊芙利特的影像。  
「委员会对此的讨论不是还没有结束吗？」在他面前那个年轻的声音有些不解地说著，光不知道为什么，总觉得那个人就像是自己的弟弟一样。  
「这个吗……」光感觉自己抓了抓脸，对著对方笑了。「既然没有结果的话，那我去阻止一下火山爆发也没什么吧。再说了，那里的葡萄很好吃啊。没有的话，不是太可惜了吗？」  
「可是……这样的话，你要被拉哈布雷亚骂吧……」对方的声音似乎很担忧，似乎是还有些犹豫。  
「唉！那就不要给他知道就好啦～」他对那个人眨了眨眼，尽管大家的脸都有一半隐藏在面具之后，光还是下意识这样做了。他快速地对那人挥了挥手，往城市外面跑去，一直看到他有些熟悉又陌生的风景。这有些像是他们即将要去的那个火山的模样，却又有些不同。不过世界上有不少火山长得十分相像，光觉得自己会有这样的感觉大概就是因为这个了。

「为了葡萄，加油吧。」他听见自己开心地说著，用了一种他不知道是怎么使用的方法，把这火山里面庞大的火属性的以太凝结，成为了他熟悉的模样。

火神—伊芙利特。

**-

那伊芙利特有些麻烦，与光所熟悉的模样与战斗模式有些不同。光怀疑这或许是因为是凝结了当地火属性以太产生的生物，与以水晶之力幻想而成的蛮神有本质上的不同。他被那些意料之外的攻击弄得有些灰头土脸，身上的袍子破旧不堪，就连面具也坏了。不过光也并不在意这些，毕竟弄得灰头土脸满身是伤也是冒险者的日常。他只是露出了苦笑，嘴里喃喃自语著：「糟糕啊，等会儿回去要被哈迪斯骂了吧。」

哈迪斯是谁？光的脑子里有一瞬间的疑惑，而就在下一秒，他听见了那有些熟悉的声音。

「真是的，你就这么一个人来到这里战斗吗？」他猛地回头，看见的是戴著红色面具同样穿著黑袍的男人。男人白色的头发从斗蓬里面露出，光不知道为什么突然有点想要摸摸对方的头发。

他总觉得自己好久好久没有看过这个人了，久得让人有些难以想像，也让整个灵魂都有些疼痛起来。那个男人完全不知道光在想些什么，突然抬手发动了攻击。作为冒险者的光下意识想要闪避，然而梦境中的他却没有丝毫闪躲的念头。那人的攻击擦过了他的身体，只差那么一点点或许就会打中他。然而他心里却很清楚，攻击之所以会这样擦过自己身体，是因为那个人生气了。

「还跟艾里迪布斯说什么因为葡萄好吃？也就只有他会相信你这样的理由吧。」那人慢慢地走到了他的旁边，与他并肩站立。「回去我再收拾你。这回拉哈布雷亚骂你的时候我可不会帮你。」

他听见自己笑著求饶，尽管眼前的伊芙利特还没有被打倒，但是光是这个人在他就能开心地笑出来。

「别这样吗～哈迪斯。」他听见自己如此呼喊对方，而下一秒又变出了武器直接往那火属性以太具像化的生物发动了攻击。

**

他果然被骂了。  
有些狼狈的他被这么直接提回了美丽的城市，回到了愤怒的男人面前。光被压著听对方大发雷霆，而对方那面具他怎么看都很熟悉。那是拉哈布雷亚，是他曾经见过的无影之一。  
无影并不像是之前他见过的那有些疯狂的模样，而是劈头盖脸地教训他，说这有多危险他有多鲁莽。就算是想要解决火山爆发，也可以等到十四人委员会做出决议。如果那么担心委员会会做出放任其自然发生的结论，那么应该要做的是多准备一些辩论材料，而不是采用这种方法。

他乖乖地站在那里挨骂，哈迪斯一如之前所说的完全没有帮他，只是站在旁边看他被骂。光有些无奈，如果只是拉哈布雷亚院长骂他也就算了，他有些担心的反而是现在一声不吭的男人。

骂了一会儿，拉哈布雷亚似乎终于有些累了。尽管隔著面具，光也能察觉到自己被狠狠地瞪了一眼。

「爱梅特赛尔克，这家伙就交给你了。你好好说说他。」拉哈布雷亚对著哈迪斯如此说著，光突然瞪大了眼睛，意识到他就是爱梅特赛尔克。他有些紧张也有些错乱，他是没想到方才和自己并肩战斗，感觉十分亲密的人会是无影爱梅特赛尔克。

光觉得自己应该逃跑，然而实际上他却是乖乖站在那里等了一会儿拉哈布雷亚和爱梅特赛尔克交谈。这两个他所熟悉的无影，会以这样的方法出现在他梦中让他有些出乎意料。而更让他诧异的或许是，他们的交谈里面并没有什么恐怖的阴谋或者要合并世界之类的话语，而是在讨论关于一些会议安排的问题，还有关于最近市民一些反应的议题。

「走吧。」讨论结束以后，爱梅特赛尔克直接走到了他身边，有些没好气地说著。光乖乖地跟在他后面，就好像是做错事情的孩子被家长带回去一样。然而如果是这样或许还好，至少和后面的事情比起来不会让光如此震惊。在跟在爱梅特赛尔克身后走了一段时间后，他看见自己伸手去拉了拉对方的手，小声地喊他名字。

「哈迪斯，不要生气嘛～」他听见自己这样说，那态度与语气是如此熟悉，就好像他已经说过很多次这样的话语一样。对方扣住了他的手不让他跑，却也没有多说些什么。不管是要继续骂他也好，或者原谅他也好通通都没说，只是带著他一路往某个方向走去。

他们没有走多久就到了目的地，光有些意外地发现爱梅特赛尔克带他到了一个他有些熟悉又陌生的屋子。光应该是没看过这屋子的，却下意识地知道东西都放在哪里，知道那些东西是什么时候布置上的。

「去洗澡。」他被推到了浴室前，爱梅特赛尔克一边如此说著一边摘下了自己和他的面具。光有些目瞪口呆，虽说对方的头发全白还有些长，但这毫无疑问是之前跟他们见面的那个无影的脸。对方一点点地脱掉了原本穿在外面的黑袍，看他站在原地不动还皱起眉头地轻轻推了他一下。

「还站著干什么？」

光以为自己是要跟他拿毛巾，或者问换洗衣物该怎么办。然而实际上梦中的他自己说的还是那句话，说：「哈迪斯不要生气好不好？」。  
「原来你也知道我会生气？」对方冷笑了起来，这回没有再推他了，而是直接把他压到了浴室里面。这浴室看著简单干净，有一个淋浴间也有一个不算太大也不算太小的浴缸。爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，光身上的衣服就化为以太消失，而一边的浴缸也开始放起热水。

光有些不知所措地被对方带到了淋浴间里，开始上下搓揉起他身上那些火山灰以及泥土之类的脏污。光有些紧张，觉得这人怎么突然帮自己洗澡了？他们的关系有这么亲密吗？然而梦中的他似乎是松了一口气，觉得哈迪斯会帮他这样洗澡大概就是不生气了。他直接往后靠，笑著把对方的衣服给弄湿，就这么把自己的重量交给对方这样半躺在对方怀中。梦中的他任由对方的手在自己身上移动，而他自己的手却是抓起对方垂落的头发把玩。他们交换了一个吻，光在内心里面尖叫无比，而梦中的他却没觉得有什么不对。他的性器被抓在了对方手中，在不知道算是清洗还是撩拨下起了反应。

「这么快？你在外面的时候没自己弄过吗？」在亲吻过后，对方靠在他耳边轻轻说著。光感觉到有些不好意思，梦中的他似乎也是难得弟与他共情了这份情感，他犹豫了一会儿有些吞吞吐吐地开口。  
「没有啊…我想快些弄完回来……」  
「哦？」

对方拉长了语调，感觉像是怀疑又像是别的情感。他手上的速度加快了不少，让光直接在他手中释放，射出的白浊落到了底下的磁砖上，顺著水流流入了排水孔中。在洗完他的阴茎之后，清洗的就是后面那基本不该列入清洗范围的后穴。光乖乖地趴在浴室淋浴间里面，双手撑在了墙上让对方与其说是清理不如说是玩弄他的后穴。

光几乎满脸通红，他没有想过自己和爱梅特赛尔克过去是这样的关系。他的后穴娴熟地吞吐著对方的手指，怎么看都是已经很习惯被这样侵入玩弄。他的阴茎又再次有些勃起的趋势，他本来想要把这个藏起来，结果对方还是发现了。

「又兴奋了？前面你自己来吧，我刚才洗过。」对方平静地说著，就好像这么色情的触摸不存在一样。明明慢慢用手指慢慢地肏他，速度一会儿加快一会儿又故意减缓，那手指在光的体内微微转动，就算是没有过性经验的光也能明白这绝对不可能是单纯的清洗。梦中的他似乎没有对此有任何抗议，但是也似乎有些不安分。梦中的他听话地开始自己套弄起自己的性器，嘴里却是喊著对方的名字，好像现在正在抚摸他阴茎的是那个叫做哈迪斯的人一样。

爱梅特赛尔克在他呻吟的时候会回应他，有时候是彷佛笑著什么，有时候彷佛是故意弄他一些比较有反应的地方。光觉得有点糟糕，他的身体为此感到快乐不说，就连情感似乎也逐渐与梦中共情。在梦中的他确实是爱著这个人，尽管因为工作或者因为他的个性因素有些聚少离多，他还是爱著对方。

「哈迪斯----！！！！」

正当光想著自己复杂心情的时候，他并没有注意到那在他后穴抽插的手指已经拿了出去。对方的衣服不知道什么时候也不见了，巨大的阴茎抵在他后穴直接冲了进来。光疼得几乎整个人趴在了浴室的墙上，他的身体有些被对方抬起来又没有完全抱起，只有脚尖还勉强踩著地面。那巨大的阴茎彷佛什么武器一样直接撞进他的身体，即使之前他的身体已经稍稍被手指玩开，遇到这么猛烈的攻击还是有些吃不消。

他的鼻子里面隐约可以闻到一些血腥味，从浴室磁砖那模糊的倒影他可以看见那金色的眼睛里面燃烧的怒火。

完蛋了。

光的脑海里面突然出现了这样的字眼，他果然不应该看哈迪斯好像好好跟他说话就掉以轻心。对方确实在因为他这样的举动而生气，可能更生气的是他没有找他商量就直接拜托希斯拉德把概念拿出来，然后就这么一个人跑去打伊芙利特。爱梅特赛尔克咬著他肩胛骨上的皮肉，咬得很用力彷佛要把那里整块咬下来。光的喉咙发出了呜咽的声音，有些可怜地喊他的名字。

「哈迪斯……」  
「不是不怕疼吗？」

对方咬完以后继续舔弄著那块被咬过的地方，光有些不敢说话。之前打伊芙利特的时候受的那些伤，在他看来确实不算什么，但是在哈迪斯看来或许就不是如此了。他不敢说这伤口没有什么，因为那人会知道他曾经受过更严重的伤。他也不是完全不明白哈迪斯愤怒的点，然而如果可以他其实也并不想要把哈迪斯牵扯进来。他知道哈迪斯肯定不会在意，或许会有一些抱怨，但是只要他拜托就肯定会来帮他一起处理这些事情。

但是光并不想要看到可能会因此受伤或显得狼狈的哈迪斯，光是想到那样的景象都让他有些不舒服。希斯拉德说过他这样的想法与哈迪斯是一样的，光很清楚这点所以在哈迪斯猛力肏进来的时候也不求饶，只是低低呼唤他的名字，希望对方能快些消气。

他不能给予哈迪斯保证，因为若有下次他大概还是会做同样的事情。他每一次的沉默都让哈迪斯明确地知道他在想些什么，这阴茎抽插的力度又大了几分。这样的性爱比起单纯的肉欲，或许更多是发泄以及一种让对方知道自己非常不满的情感。光原本兴起了阴茎都因为疼痛软了下去，然而他却在哈迪斯把自己翻过来的时候抱著对方亲吻。

他的身上有著大大小小的指印，浴缸的热水已经从原本冒著蒸气到放凉。他们在淋浴间里面不断亲吻，也不知道被这么疼痛地操了多久以后，哈迪斯总算是放慢了速度。那阴茎抽插的力量慢了下来也缓了下来，总算不是在他体内四处乱撞，而是找准了他舒服的地点开始抽插。他抱著自己的恋人不住喘息，亲吻对方的脸庞也亲吻对方的嘴唇。他的阴茎被哈迪斯的手抓住了，缓慢地套弄摩擦他所有舒服的地方。光的身体里面还是有些疼痛，毕竟之前除了简单扩张之外就没有任何润滑的进入还是有些疼，但是到了后来这也只剩快乐，光猜测这是哈迪斯又偷偷治疗他的缘故。

他们也没有泡澡，他就这么被一边操著一边洗了干净，直接与哈迪斯一起滚到了他们家的床上。光躺在了家里舒服的床上，几乎下一秒就要睡著。然而哈迪斯压上来与他亲吻，这唇舌之间的交缠还被哈迪斯用牙齿轻轻咬了一下嘴唇。光知道如果自己睡著的话会有更严厉的惩罚，现在只是这样操一操已经算是哈迪斯放他一马了。他带点撒娇求饶地抱著对方的脑袋来个深吻，底下也不停收缩希望让哈迪斯快些出来。

平常他很累的话，哈迪斯会控制一下自己的欲望，在里里面抽插几下以后就拔出来套弄，把精液弄到他身上也就这样算了。但是今天光怀疑哈迪斯换了一种惩罚方式，他故意拉长了这场性爱，又在那么舒服的床上不准他睡。他好几次想睡都被危险地咬著喉结或其他地方警告，如果真睡了就完了。这有些漫长的性爱有些变成了舒服的折磨，光被弄得射了几次，精液从浓稠变成稀释。他们的大床上面到处都是痕迹，而哈迪斯的阴茎彷佛刑具一样一样进出他的体内，似乎怎么样都不肯释放。

光的眼神都有些空无，这么漫长的性爱还不准他睡，他开始有些害怕，不知道这次的惩罚要持续多久。然而哈迪斯似乎终于打算放过他，抽出了仍然硬挺的性器以后把他抱起来。

「你不是说你喜欢吃葡萄吗？」爱梅特赛尔克的手上出现了葡萄，饱满的果实上面还有水珠。然而光却有种不好的预感，他并不相信对方这水果是直接给他吃的。他的腿被对方慢慢分开，露出了底下被操开到有些没办法闭合的肉穴。他看著爱梅特赛尔克用苍白的手指摘下葡萄，一点一点地塞到他的后穴里面。

「不要…….不要….哈迪斯……」光听见自己这样说，似乎是终于觉得这有些超出自己的预料之外。他想办法抱住爱梅特赛尔克，声音带点鼻音地恳求对方不要这样做。他几次想要把腿并拢，然而被操软的他根本没有抵抗能力。他甚至想要离开爱梅特赛尔克的怀抱，就想要躲避那不停塞入自己体内的葡萄。爱梅特赛尔克还特意给他弄了一面镜子，全身镜子让他看见底下的肉穴怎么吞吐那个葡萄。饱满的果实上面沾了透明黏稠的淫液，涂抹在上面看著有些像是果胶。爱梅特赛尔克还用手指把他的肉穴撑大，让他看看在柔软肠壁里面夹的葡萄就像是什么异形生物的卵。

光梦中的自己含著一屁股的葡萄，脸红红地还带著一点泪水，趴下去舔爱梅特赛尔克的性器。那阴茎最后又回到了光的身体里面，他一边抱著对方亲吻一边听到黏腻的声音从底下传出。那浓稠的精液最后还是射到了光的体内，他也不在乎那一屁股黏腻跟果汁落在床上。在睡著前，光知道自己是这样想的

\--就交给哈迪斯了。

**

「哦？大英雄在这里睡著了吗？」光醒来的时候听见了有些熟悉的声音，让他一瞬间没反应过来自己是否还在梦中。无影看他醒了就继续说话，说了关于胜者与败者的话题，也说了关于那美丽的都市顶上晴空万里。

「反正我不管说什么，你也想不起来吧。」

光沉默地看著他，那无影似乎对这样的反应算是预料之中。他转身打算就这样离开，光吞了吞口水，摇晃一下现在还有些晕眩的脑袋。事后他也不确定这到底是不是应该这么做，然而当时他对著那无影的背影，就这样开口了。

「哈迪斯，不要浪费葡萄。」

下一秒他被无影紧紧地抱在怀中，光都不知道对方怎么动作那样快。明明已经走了一段距离，现在他已经被对方抱紧，彷佛下一秒就这要这样融入对方骨血一般。

END


End file.
